Play Issue 6
This magazine was cover-dated Easter 1996 and priced at £2.95. Playstation Wired (News) Top Jap firm dumps Nintendo for Sony - 1⅔ pages (6-7) :Leading Japanese US publisher Squaresoft has sensationally announced that it is to end its long-standing relationship with Nintendo, and will instead develop games for PlayStation. GT and Mirage cause Mayhem!: Bedlam - (8) Sony Sports duo loom: NFL GameDay and NHL FaceOff - (8) Telstar thinks it's all over!: ONSIDE Complete Soccer - (8) Psygnosis powers in: Adidas Power Soccer - (10) Namco looks to serve up some winners: Namco Tennis Smash Court, Galaxian³ - (10) Get PO'ed with Time Warner - (11) Sony is board stupid: Sony sponsors British Snowboard Championships - (11) The joy of Pads: asciipad from asciiware - (11) PlayStation Towers above the rest: Sony to Sponsor London Towers basketball team - (11) EA takes pinball to the Extreme: Extreme Pinball - (12) Tekken Remixed! - (12) Time Warner returns fire: Return Fire - (12) Time to play Hardball: Hardball 5 - (12) Laser uses a shining sword: American Laser Games to release Shining Sword - (13) Sony Interactive is dead: Back to being Psygnosis - (13) VIE pulls off a powerplay: NHL PowerPlay - (13) Company Vitae: Ocean - (13) Features Inside Play - 2 pages (4-5) The Great Play Challenge - 2 pages (44-45) :Once in a while you have to put a stop to all the speculation and rumour and get down to proving just who is the best when it comes to videogames. So the PLAY magazine challenge was born. We took on fellow Paragon magazines Ultimate Player, PowerStation and X-Gen in a battle to the game over screen in three of the world's best PlayStation titles: Tekken, Total NBA and the all new The Need for Speed. Let the tournament commence... Arena (Letters) - 2 pages (92-93) Buyer's Guide - 2 pages (94-95) In the indian with... Trevor Williams of Rage - 2 pages (96-97) :One of the most low-key PSX developers have been daddies of Striker '96, Rage Software. PLAY caught up with their head honcho from Brum, Trevor Williams, at his local curry palace - and being from Birmingham, a real curry heaven, it was a scorcher! Wired Up/Workstation (Previews) Wired Up *Return of the Freedom Fighters: Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom - 2 pages (20-21) *Have a Very Bad Day!: Die Hard Trilogy - 2 pages (22-23) *Rage Against the Machine(head): BLAM! Machinehead - 2 pages (24-25) *Knights of Fantasy: Chronicles of the Sword - 2 pages (26-27) Tunnel B1 & Viper - 4 pages (16-19) :Bloody Hell, Germans in sense of humour shocker! Ian Lynch discovers that Ocean's bright new programming hopes, the Frankfurt-based Neon, can dish out the chat as well as code a mean 3D engine. Tunnel B1 and Viper, the stage is yours Quest for Fame - 3 pages (40-42) :IBM? The PC Manufacturer? What on earth do they want with the PlayStation? An intrigued Ian Lynch has IBM's Quest for PlayStation Fame explained to him. Sampras Extreme Tennis - 4 pages (60-63) :Tennis has always been a tricky sport to convert into a videogame - and it certainly hasn't been done well on a 32 bit console yet. Codemasters are preparing to smash all the puny efforts we've seen before with their Sampras Extreme so Nick Roberts took a trip into the countryside to discover just how many optical motion censors you can attach to a tennis player! Formula 1 - 4 pages (70-73) :Maybe two games a year cause the kind of excitement currently surrounding Formula 1. Inquiring minds want to know, can it really be this promising? Lucky sod Ian Lynch has played the latest version, and has a barrow-load of questions... does Psygnosis have the answers? Reviews Tips Wall of Game: Street Fighter Alpha - 3 pages (49-51) Station Master - 2 pages (80-81) *Doom, WarHawk, Total Eclipse Turbo, Assault Rigs Q&A - 1 page (82) Worms - Playing Guide - 4 pages (84-87) Actua Soccer - Playing Guide - 4 pages (88-91) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Ian Lynch Staff Writer :Steve Hardy Designer :Ian Feeney Contributor :Ryan Butt, Andy McDermott, Chris Matthews Art Director :Mark Kendrick Publisher :Ian Kenyon Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews